yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jess
| appears_in_mobile = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links }} Jess is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. She only appears in Duel World (DM). Additionally, she cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. She can also be dued in Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Dialogue for some cards can be found in the game files even though she is a not a Legendary Duelist. Gallery Profile-DULI-Jess.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Jess.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Jess.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Jess Summons "Berserk Gorilla", she announces "I Summon Berserk Gorilla!" ** Most of the time when Jess declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Berserk Gorilla!" * When Jess activates the effect of "Cardcar D", she announces "Cardcar D's effect activates!" followed by "I draw 2 cards!" * When Jess activates the effect of "Copycat", she announces "Copycat's effect activates!" followed by "This Monster's Attack and Defense Points becomes equal to your Monster's!" * When Jess Summons "Dark Armed Dragon", she announces "I Special Summon Dark Armed Dragon!" ** Most of the time when Jess declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Dark Armed Dragon!" ** When Jess activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Dark Armed Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "I destroy 1 card!" * When Jess activates the effect of "D.D. Warrior", she announces "D.D. Warrior's effect activates!" followed by "I banish this card as well as the Monster it battled!" * When Jess activates the effect of "Honest", she announces "Honest's effect activates!" followed by "My Monster gains Attack Points equal to your Monster's Attack Points!" * When Jess Summons "Jinzo", she announces "I Summon Jinzo!" ** Most of the time when Jess declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Jinzo!" * When Jess activates the effect of "Kinka-byo", she announces "Kinka-byo's effect activates!" followed by "I Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from the Graveyard!" * When Jess Summons "Tsukuyomi", she announces "I Summon Tsukuyomi!" ** Most of the time when Jess declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Tsukuyomi!" ** When Jess activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Tsukuyomi's effect activates!" followed by "I switch 1 Monster to face down Defense position!" * When Jess activates the effect of "Twin-Headed Behemoth", she announces "Twin-Headed Behemoth's effect activates!" followed by "I Special Summon this card from the Graveyard!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Jess activates "Creature Swap", she announces "I activate Creature Swap!" followed by "I swap my Monster with yours." * When Jess activates "Dark Bribe", she announces "I activate Dark Bribe!" followed by "I negate you Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!" * When Jess activates "Fiend's Sanctuary", she announces "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary!" followed by "i Special Summon a Metal Fiend Token!" * When Jess activates "Follow Wind", she announces "I activate Follow Wind!" followed by "1 Winged Beast type Monster receives 300 additional Attack and Defense Points!" * When Jess activates "Gold Sarcophagus", she announces "I activate Gold Sarcophagus!" followed by "In my second turn after this one, I can add this banished card to my hand!" * When Jess activates "Just Desserts", she announces "I activate Just Desserts!" followed by "You take damage to your Life Points according to the number of Monsters on your field!" * When Jess activates "Malevolent Nuzzler", she announces "I activate Malevolent Nuzzler!" followed by "1 Monster gains 700 Attack Points!" * When Jess activates "Macro Cosmos", she announces "I activate Macro Cosmos!" followed by "All cards sent to the Graveyard are banished instead!" * When Jess activates "Mirror Force", she announces "I activate Mirror Force!" followed by "All your attack position Monsters are destroyed!" * When Jess activates "Raigeki", she announces "I activate Raigeki!" followed by "I'm afraid all your Monsters are destroyed!" * When Jess activates "Soul Charge", she announces "I activate Soul Charge!" followed by "I Special Summon as many Monsters as I please from the Graveyard!" * When Jess activates "Soul Taker", she announces "I activate Soul Taker!" followed by "1 of your Monsters will be destroyed!" Trivia * Jess has also appeared in another game, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle, as a NPC.